Halo Achieve: Package
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Your order is to destroy the sword base... or are they?


Sword Base, Bab Kata Ice Shelf, Eposz

August 29, 2552, 26:16 hours

The burnt and destroyed landscape that disappeared outside the sword base. When Noble Six came out of a hill, a falcon flew over his head. Six people walked along the rock.

Colonel of the NetherlandsCOM: "Noble one, this is noble. Aristocrat alone?"

Carter-A259COM: "Continue."

Colonel of the NetherlandsCOM: "We need to take out this base, son. What is your status?"

Carter-A259COM: "Still outside. The temperature on the interior shows only standing rooms. We will have to cut them or we will be too popular."

Colonel of the NetherlandsCOM: "Copy that, a nobleman. Dutch."

Jumped out six times and landed next to the three ODSTs.

Carter-A259COM: "We have work to do, so let's stay focused and finish it. Six, are you in the position?"

Sparta-B312: "Yes."

Carter-A259COM: "Good. Execution."

The six signals represent the ODST and they are removed.

Torch and burn

Carter-A259COM: "The Covenant now owns this department. They are defending a full-scale strike, not a small group. Eliminate all hostile ground air defenses so that the rest of the nobility can land on the sword base and keep the torch low. - We will surprise them, it will be an easy task."

ODST#1: Sparta, we will pay attention to you. "

The team advanced to the flooded Farragut station in front of a covenant outpost that included an expandable watchtower, shadows, some ghosts and a group of infantry. As the approaching outpost, the team encountered the falcon's wreckage.

ODST#1: "Falcon down. Pay attention to the body."

The team attacks the outpost and clears the nearby area.

ODST#2: "The structure is cleared, the middle."

Emile-A239COM: "Kat is right. It looks a bit overkill... send us back here for a simple demonstration?"

Jun-A266COM: "ONI thinks this is worth it. It should tell you something."

Emile-A239COM: "Tell me that things are not that simple."

In front, they encountered another expandable watchtower and a scorpion that hides it.

ODST#3: "It looks like our nephew is still working, sir."

Or if the ODST is dead or far behind six:

Carter-A259COM: "Maybe the dice are still working, six. Check it out."

Noble No. 6 command tank. More towers and ghosts block the road, but it is easily destroyed by the super firepower of the scorpion.

ODST#2: "Whenever you are ready to play air defense, Lieutenant."

The team cleaned up the area.

ODST#2: "Regional Security."

Either

ODST#3: "Tangos is neutralized."

Carter-A259COM: "Go ahead, Noble Six. Our Falcon is standing next to it."

The team eventually arrived at Airview Base, now home to the two covenant tyrants defended by the Covenant, Ghosts and Banshees. Hot magma and rugged terrain have replaced the airport under the base. The air battle between Banshees and Falcons is raging.

ODST#1: "AA gun forward, lieutenant."

Carter-A259COM: "Time to work, Noble Six. Take out those guns!"

Noble Six destroyed the first AA gun.

Carter-A259COM: "The first goal was neutralized. Falcon, on standby."

Six destroyed the second anti-aircraft gun.

Carter-A259COM: "Good job, six. Falcon, start to fall. See you in the base, Lieutenant."

ODST#2: "Let's come, Sparta!"

ODST#3: "They did send it to Reach..."

Some of the falcons driven by Carter flew over the 6th and flew to the base of the sword. Six people continue to the door of Sword Base.

Carter-A259COM: "The nobility team: the Falcons landed, the enemy participated. Jun is trying to open the door."

Jun-A266COM: "Now I really missed Kat..."

Six people entered the gate area of the sword base and were defended by the covenant turrets and vehicles.

Jun-A266COM: "Understood. The door is open, boss."

Carter-A259COM: "Six, come here! The entire base is Covies."

Six people left the blind and went to the gate.

Emile-A239COM: "Tangos, from the mat!"

Jun-A266COM: "There is a garage!"

Carter-A259COM: "Double time, six, come on!"

If there are six booths at the door:

Carter-A259COM: "Noble six people, enter the base!"

Flying key

The six finally arrived at the yard of the sword base. The remaining forces of the nobility were considered to be fighting the Covenant forces.

Emile-A239: "Timely, six."

Carter-A259: "Kill them all, nobility!"

The nobility team completed the covenant in the yard. They entered the base and cleared the entrance. The noble team went to a door at the end of the parking lot.

Carter-A259: "It must be repaired. The elevator is out."

Emile-A239: "Is this place already done? We are very fortunate that everything works."

Carter-A259: "Six o'clock, accept points."

The nobility team entered the maintenance hall, climbed a series of catwalks, and met some Kig-yar on the way. They finally reached the top and entered the seriously damaged security checkpoint.

Jun-A266: "Where are we going now, boss?"

Carter-A259: "Point?"

Auntie DotCOM: "Please continue with the pre-arranged coordinates."

Emile-A239: "Mystery..."

Auntie DotCOM: "You know as I do, Noble Four."

A door opens and the team continues to enter the main atrium of Sword Base.

Auntie DotCOM: "Sit near, commander."

Carter-A259: "We are very close. Go down the ramp and go right!"

The team eliminated several SpecOps Sangheili and a general who guarded the atrium (and an engineer encountered more difficulties). The team continues the coordinates. They encountered a door with an ONI logo.

Carter-A259: "That's it. Here!"

Six open the door.

The nobility team entered a corridor with scattered bodies and destruction equipment. An unmanned turret stood behind some sandbags.

Jun-A266: "It looks like they have nowhere to go."

Carter-A259: "Or work on this position."

The Emir continued to cross the corridor, but it was a dead end.

Emile-A239: "I have nowhere to go. There is nothing here."

Jun-A266: "There is no load-bearing column... Sir, if we want to blow this place, this is not done from this place."

Carter roared his assault rifle and entered his TACPAD, angry.

Carter-A259: "Point, check your vector."

Auntie DotCOM: "Vector Confirmation. Commander, we are the place where ONI indicates -"

Auntie DotCOM: "Apologize. Coordinate and modify. Please confirm?"

Carter-A259: "Modify...?"

Auntie DotCOM: "From an artificial intelligence of unknown origin. Who cleared it is much higher than myself."

Jun-A266: "Well, it points us one and a half east, one underground two thousand feet."

Emile-A239: (sarcically) "And I didn't carry my shovel, commander."

Jun-A266: "Sir, I said that we don't have artificial intelligence on this issue. Obviously, these coordinates are rubbish, the longer we chase them -"

A sudden noise cuts the king. Everyone raises their arms. The wall of the dead end opens, revealing a secret passage. Emile stood in front of it, ensuring the way forward.

Carter-A259: "What is this, Dot?"

Auntie DotCOM: "Our modified route, commander."

Carter-A259: "Well, we have come so far."

Carter signals Jun to take action, and as the hidden door slides closed, other members of the team follow him into the hidden corridor. The team continued along the tunnel and found a tram. View turns to the security camera and watches the Noble Team enter the tram.

Carter-A259: "What do your new AI friends tell you, Dot?... Dot?"

Auntie DotCOM: "She has been waiting for you."

The tram door is closed.

Amir-A239: "This is perfect..."

When the tram starts moving, the view switches to the camera inside the tram. Dr. Catherine Halsey appears on the holographic view screen.

Dr. Halsey (Video COM): "Apologize for unusual security measures, commander, but bet on it."

Carter-A259: "Dr. Halsey. The casualty report you listed as -"

Halsey (video COM): "Yes, okay, as they said... my death is exaggerated. I only hope that other members of the Nobel team can say this."

Carter-A259: "We all do, madam."

Halsey (Video COM): "It may allow you to learn the Noble Two data module purchased from Visegrád, which contains what my scientist promised: a key finding. It finally unveiled the secret of this excavation."

Carter-A259: "Not sure I understand."

Halsey (Video COM): "Your order is an excuse to take you to me and has been overwritten. You are here, Noble team, to ensure that this important data is transferred to a safe location."

Carter-A259: "Doctor, our order is to destroy all sensitive materials -"

Halsey (video COM): "Others will handle the demolition."

Carter-A259: "I need to confirm this new command with a command -"

Halsey (video COM): "The Dutch Colonel will be briefed. You are now ONI."

The tram began to fall. fade out.

Faded into the camera, overlooking the elevator, all the way to the cold cave. Switch to six angles and head towards the front part of the tram. Noble Team looked at the crashed Forerunner spacecraft.

HalseyCOM: "Before you become an alien artifact, whether it is a human or a covenant. Beyond our understanding... until now. Thanks to Noble Two, its data decryption is nearing completion."

The crumbling voice shifted the team's attention to the boulder on the ceiling of the cave.

Emile-A239: "No matter what we do here, we better do it soon."

Carter-A259: "Your data is ready, madam. Let's come to you."

HalseyCOM: "The decryption process is still in progress..."

Carter-A259: "I think you do not understand - we're out of time if we reach you when not portable, it will be buried.!"

HalseyCOM: "Embed any one, you buried the best chance of human survival! Commander, you always wonder what your Spartans have died? They died for this. Please. Always buy it for me. "

The elevator door is open. The aristocratic team came out.

This cave is not naturally formed

Carter-A259: "Let's find Halsey's lab. Move!"

The aristocratic team moved out to explore the cave group. The four tarantula towers are located in different locations.

Jun-A266: "Commander, I saw that the turret is already in a defensive position."

Emile-A239: "ONI look forward to the company?"

Covenant dropships descend from the ceiling of the cave.

Carter-A259: "They definitely got it. Doctor, we have enemies coming in."

HalseyCOM: "Spartans, you can't let the covenant break through the door of my lab."

Carter-A259: "Understood. Let us give the doctor the time she needs."

ONI ControlCOM: "nobility team, there are four defensive turrets to defend the lab can help you get them online, fast turret when subjected to too much damage, they'll shut you need to recharge when they return online.!. Restart them when they are."

The team arrived at the entrance to the lab. There are all kinds of weapons on the sides, and the cats are parked near the entrance. Weapon boxes and armor capabilities are also available. The sandbags provide defense, and Carter, Jun and Emir occupy a place there.

Carter-A259: "Noble Six, activate the turret! Set a perimeter."

As the six move around the cave, they will hear the activation of the spider tower, the covenant spirit and the ghost when they enter the area.

In battle, whenever the turret fires too much fire, they will all shut down and the Noble team will be notified:

ONI ControlCOM: "turret charging".

Either

ONI ControlCOM: "Turret is off."

Either

ONI ControlCOM: "Turret offline".

The ghost began to land, dropping Jiralhanae, Unggoy and Kig-yar.

Carter-A259: "They are off-road on the bridge!"

HalseyCOM: "I need more time. No matter what you need to do, you have to do it."

After the cave was defended for a while, the ghost fighter was abandoned by the phantom.

Emile-A239: "We have goals! Pay attention to those ghost warriors!"

Either

Emile-A239: "Attention to the ghost!"

When the plasma mortar shell hits the entrance, more ghosts appear. The banshee enters the battlefield to help their allies.

Jun-A266: "Look up, we have more trouble!"

HalseyCOM: "Wait, Spartans. I am getting closer."

The noble team continues to defeat a wave of covenant troops.

Carter-A259: "Another ghost! Destroy our army!"

Jun-A266: "Maybe we can catch the banshee and bring the battle to them."

Ghosts and Sangheili Rangers joined the attack. The team beat them. On the Legendary, another wave of Mgalekgolo and Skirmishers attacked the entrance to the laboratory. The team cleared the enemy's area.

HalseyCOM: "The package is ready. A little more."

As more ghosts approached, the banshee in the cave retreated and one of them was outside the entrance.

Carter-A259: "More contracts! Prepare your defense, six!"

A contract led by General Sangheili was withdrawn from Phantom. The nobility team managed to kill most of the attacking covenant forces.

HalseyCOM: "Good job, Spartan! I am opening the lab door."

Carter-A259: "The door is open, Noble Six. Go to the lab."

If Noble Six booth:

Carter-A259: "Lieutenant, go to Halsey's lab! This is an order!"

Six activation pads. The laboratory door is open.

The explosion door opened and the NOBLE team rushed in. They quickly reached the end of the corridor - Dr. Halsey's laboratory. A huge spherical Forerunner artifact hovered outside the lab.

Emile-A239: "What is this?"

Dr. Halsey is still preparing The Package and is moving to another monitor.

Halsey: "Knowledge. The innate right from ancient civilization. This artificial intelligence is its guardian, she chose you as her messenger."

Emile-A239: "Is it chosen by artificial intelligence?"

Halsey: "Through this artificial intelligence, yes. Her measure of you is as important as myself..."

Halsey looked away from the line of sight and showed AI on the holotank that analyzed Forerunner data.

Halsey: "...maybe more. You have to take her to Aszod's UN Security Shipwreck Pier. There, you will find a Pacific cruiser waiting for her to leave Earth."

Carter-A259: "I understand."

Halsey: "What about you? Human beings are absolute. When Ritchie falls - it will fall - our annihilation is almost certain. Unless... we can collect defenses against the covenant from this artifact. Change the rules of the game. Conical bullets of the nineteenth century in the level, or travel faster than the light of the twenty-third century."

Carter-A259: "What if we can't do it?"

Halsey: "A proper question, if there are other places where we can place our hopes. No."

Dr. Halsey watched Cortana for the last time and closed her projection. When Dr. Halsey withdrew from the data storage unit, Jun looked curiously at the lab. Halsey gripped the parcel with both hands and walked forward, as she was approaching Carter, but took him to Noble VI.

Halsey: "Accept it, Lieutenant... She made a choice."

Six people looked at Carter and he nodded. Sparta put his/her hand on the parcel.

Halsey: "Do you have it?"

Sparta-B312: "Yes."

Halsey: "Please say something."

Sparta-B312: "I have it."

When Harry looked at her, Halsey let go of the unit.

fade out.

Falling into the ranks of the nobility, Dr. Harbin walked out of the tunnel leading to the two teams. View the switch to the team and Dr. Halsey. The data storage unit is now connected to the back of the Six, emitting a dim blue light. Carter turned back to Halsey.

Carter-A259: "Dr. Halsey, Noble Three will escort you to CASTLE Base."

Halsey: "I don't need escort, commander -"

Carter-A259: "Jun, make sure nothing falls into the enemy."

Jun-A266: "I will do the necessary things, sir... I wish you good luck."

Carter-A259: "You too, infantry."

Dr. Jun and Dr. Halsey climbed a donkey and Carter climbed onto the other. Emile and Noble Six slowly walked back, ensuring security in the area. Cut into the cockpit of Carter. Carter climbed the pilot's seat.

Carter-A259: "I need a title, Dot."

Auntie DotCOM: "Three kilometers north, turn right, zero five zero."

Carter-A259: "Which leads to...?"

When the Emir sat on the sly tail, six people walked into the Gulf of Forces. They all took off.

Auntie DotCOM: "Aszod's shipbreaker. The only extraterrestrial point on the continent. Small air strikes have destroyed many teams on the way. The Covenant cruiser fleet is also accelerating the UNSC cruiser, and the Fall Pillar is waiting for you. "

Carter-A259: "If this is easy, it won't be a noble mission."

The Emir sat behind and the explosive bomb detonated under the ice shelf, destroying the remains of the Forerunner complex and Sword Base. The surrounding water quickly flooded into the opening, drowning the excavation site.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
